Annoying Things To Do On An Elevator!
by Issue No 2708786
Summary: Luffy is working in an office building as part of a month's trial. AU-MOD
1. CRACK

Twenty-three year old Monkey D Luffy walked through the glass doors of his new work place. He slowly glanced around at the lobby of the building, before moving on.

He wore his black business suit, over a red shirt; the suit was a gift from his brother for getting the job. In his hand was a large silver and black briefcase

'Oh joy.' Luffy thought numbly as he walked towards the large elevators, 'Just what I always wanted to work in a stuffy office.'

It had been a year since he left university, and during his final year he had been sending applications out, with no luck. He had been living off of his brother since he could remember and wanted to stand on his own two feet.

Luffy stood along side stone faced men and woman, they all stared at the elevators doors waiting for its arrival.

Luffy's eye twitched, 'That's me in a few years time.' Luffy thought sadly as he heard the 'ding' of the elevator, as the doors opened he joined the crowds to his death.

The crowds parted into different elevators, he was glad that everyone seemed to stay in their own group call. He was in a elevator of those who were also new, or that been working there for a couple or so years.

'I don't want that!' Luffy thought suddenly as he glanced at the faces that were all the same, 'I don't want to become a emotionless robot...maybe a mega robot with beams...'

Luffy looked up to the numbers and a his grip on his briefcase tighten. Luffy blinked, and then allowed a small smile to appear.

He lifted one leg up and laid his sole of his foot on the wall, he bought his briefcase up and rested it on his knee. Everyone was looking at him out of the corner of their eyes, all thinking that this person will not last long if he acts like that.

He creaked open his briefcase slightly and peered inside, grinning like the hat madder he asked aloud, "Got enough air in there?"

Eyes of those around him widen, some mouths dropped. The 'ding' told Luffy he was at his floor, and he shut his case up suddenly and strolled out, swinging the around in large circles.


	2. STAND

"I'm early!" Luffy declared as he walked through the glass doors with a small bounce in his step, yesterday went surprising well and the laugh he had in the morning kept him sane throughout the day.

Luffy could only hope that would not get him into any trouble

Even though he did not want this job, he needed it. For not only was he living off of his brother, but also was in debt thanks to his student loans.

The replies to the letters from the jobs he sent off for were ; ' not enough experience 'or 'not what we are going for ' Luffy had felt like sending a letter back asking how can he get experience if no one would give him a job to get the experience.

'I'll gotten do that one day.' Luffy thought, as he stood in front of the same elevator again with a different small group from yesterday as he was early, they were all waiting to get on within this large crowd.

'Can't really now...I have a job.' Luffy kept his grin in check, '_Oh~_ I can be a bad boy at times.' Luffy thought as he remembered how his brother addressed him once, 'Made me stand in a corner for ages.' He frowned at the memory.

The 'ding' came and the crowds moved forward, Luffy among them also.

Blinking he walked in and without looking at anyone, he went straight into a corner right at the back of the elevator. Standing there, he remained completely silent and motionless as they went up.

Luffy had no idea what reaction was, because he kept this up right until his floor came.

But the young man never made a move...even as the final floor came upon them and he was the last person on. Once the doors closed, he grinned.


	3. WHEN

The third day!

Luffy pushed the glass doors open and glanced around the lobby as he walked towards the elevators.

It was half day today, he was coming to work in the afternoon. Luffy blinked around the lobby, it was a lot different from the morning; people were walking in and out of the many hallways, doors and elevators, all hard up work. A completely point of view he has from the gloomy faces in the morning he seen on his first two days on working there.

He had done two things in the elevator that he knew he should not have done. 'Okay, I'll stop now.' Luffy thought, the last thing he wanted was to lost this change of having a job and go back to living off of his brothers.

Luffy stopped in front of the doors and waited there, as he did others came and stood with him, all waited for the same thing.

The doors opened with a 'ding' and they all stepped forward and crowded in the room. The doors closed.

'I will not do anything. I will not do anything. I will not do anything!' Luffy kept saying in his mind, he felt sweat forming on his brow as watched the numbers.

It was his floor next.

He walked over as the elevator almost came to a stop, and placed his hands where the doors jointed and tried to pull them opened. Frowning deeply he quickly yanked as hard as he could and even place a foot on the frame, grunting loudly as he strain his whole body trying to open the doors.

Suddenly the doors opened and he fell forward slightly, but caught himself. Blinking at the doors, he stared at them in amazement before he noticed he was being watched. He allowed himself to turn red as he hurried out the doors.

Luffy grinned as he made his way to his desk, remembering the shocked and surprise faces he seen before the doors closed.


	4. GREET

Luffy walked through those glass doors extra early, wanting to made it up to his superior for being late the day before.

Today he was not wearing any of the suits his brother bought him; today he was wearing the suit his Grandfather had given him. He hated it but did not want to upset the old man who went out of his way to get one of his old suit cleaned, it was from when he was young.

"I look like an Admiral for the Marines or something..." Luffy said as he hand a down the white blazer, and glanced over to the elevators. Again like when he was late, being early there were fewer people.

His Grandfather had been one of a few who supported him. Helping him with rent and food money, believing Luffy was going to get on well no matter what he did. Even if he did think people of that profession were a waste of human time.

Luffy smiled happy his harder than nails Grandpa struck by him, no matter how many times he failed. Still he picked himself up and tried again, passed all his exams and went on the be one of the top of his class.

Monkey D Garp had something to brag about, and proudly let everyone who doubted Luffy know of all his merits.

The doors opened, he and the others there walked inside.

Luffy smiled at the four others riding the elevator with him and walked over to the closest one, and held out his hand. "Good Morning!" He boomed out, trying to sound like his Grandpa.

The woman stared at him for a moment, and with a small smile took his outstretched hand. Then she took it, Luffy wrapped his other hand around hers, and shook.

"Good Morning, Good Morning!" Luffy continued to say loudly and to smile warmly at the woman, "Please call me Admiral! Its a pleasure to meet you!"

The orange haired woman just smile, her right eye twitched slightly. Luffy released her hand and walked to the next person and did and said the say thing.

Luffy walked out of the doors, having greeted each one in the same manner. He grinned madly and walked off down the hallway, another long hard day was ahead.


	5. MEOW

Luffy was his normally time, and the place was packed solid once again. He could barely see the elevators doors. He poured, he would rather be late or early in order to play a little bit.

'But wait,' Luffy thought as he stood within the crowds of suited men and women, who waited for their turn, 'The first time was a lot of people but I still managed to do something,' Luffy smiled as he heard the 'ding' and the people in front walked forwards. 'I was near my floor when I did that though...'

Luffy pushed his way through, making people glare at him as he passed. In the closely packed elevator he tried his hardest not to smile his face away.

"..._meow~_"

Silence. And a few raised eyebrows, but other then that no reaction.

"..._meow~_"

Nobody moved, though everybody breathing changed as they listened

"..._meow~_"

Some frowned but said nothing, one or two turned their head a little but refused to look around.

"..._meow~_"

Someone sighed under their breathe and a few shifted on their feet.

"..._meow~_"

Few turned their heads now, and glanced at the person side to them.

Luffy heard his 'ding' and he walked forwards, his the doors were closing he turned to the ones inside.

Luffy said in a firm tone, "You wasn't bring pets to work." And the doors shut before he could see what they would do.

Luffy laughed loudly causing those walking in the hallway to look his way. "Working in an office is not that bad after all!" He said as he started making his way to his station.


	6. STARE

Luffy was coming back from lunch, he was meant to be there early because someone important was coming to their office that afternoon. Luffy had to be there to show this person his profile of his best works.

He was a little nervous at this, as this could mean the differences between staying in a dead end job to doing what he was trained and wanted to do in their company.

That morning he had been nervous enough not to have a laugh on the elevators, which was becoming something he looked forward to doing.

Luffy walked through the glass doors, being nervous still do not rob him of his appetite. He ate his normal meal during his lunch period, and rushed to come back.

Luffy came to a stop outside his elevator and glanced at the two awaiting to get on. A green haired man and a tall blonde woman stood, both looking miserable. The man half turned and looked at Luffy, then turned back and waited.

The 'ding' came.

The three all them walked in and turned to face the doors. Luffy did not. He turned to face the green haired man, and stared.

The man was frowning towards the doors, he could see the man out of the corner of his eye staring at him. The woman who stood on the other side of the man leaned forwards and looked at Luffy, with a raised eyebrow.

Luffy continued to stare. Just stare.

It all happened suddenly; Luffy took in a deep breathe, his eyes widen in pure shock, his mouth formed a 'o' in fright.

The man saw this and turned his head and glared at Luffy, the woman watched looking between the two, unsure of what was happening.

"You're one of_ THEM~_" Luffy whispered out loud in terror as he back away carefully shaking his head in disbelief as he slowly bought a hand upwards as if to shield himself. He pushed himself against the doors, eyes never leaving the man as he stared in completely and utter horror.


	7. DING

Luffy stood among the normal morning's rush for the elevators, he had only been there a week and he already liked the work. Not what he would want to do all the time, but for now at least he was starting to paid people back with his own money.

It felt good knowing he was making his way in life. After the years of hard work, now everything seemed to be falling into place.

'I have to remember I'm still new,' Luffy remained himself as he glanced around at the people, 'There are many other people who are this as good as I am.'

Luffy remembered the interview, there had been a long hallway filled with seats. Every seat was taken, all who were after the same job. He was amazed that out of all those people, all who looked the professional and meant to be there, that he was the one chosen.

Luffy walked forward and into the elevator, he turned and glanced up at the numbers,

'I'll show them!' Luffy thought as he saw the first floor coming up 'I'll show them all just how professional I can be!'

"..._ding~_" A voice said when the first floor, it was followed by the real 'ding'. The doors opened and people filed out, some glanced back. The elevator started to move again

'I'll going to show that they never made a mistake!' Luffy carried on his thought as he watched for the next floor.

"..._ding~_" The voice came again before the second floor's real 'ding' had happen. The doors opened and people started to look around as they left.

'I'll show everyone who doubted me,' Luffy continued his trail of thought, 'That I can make myself a future!'

"..._ding~_" The voice said as they reached the third floor, just a slit second before the real one.

'Just wait and see Grandpa and my brothers!' Luffy nodded to himself as he moved for slightly as it was his floor next.

"..._ding~_" The voice said once again, this time at the time as the real 'ding'.

Luffy walked out, glad for being the only one who got off at this floor. Meant he got a change to laugh after wards.

Once completely out he turned back to the people in the elevator and stared at them, before looking at a random person and shook his head at him, in a disproving manner. That person's eyes widen as everybody's head turned his way.

The doors closed and Luffy grinned madly.


	8. SAY

Luffy grinned boldly as he walked through the glass doors of his work's building. He nodded towards the ladies behind the reception desk, who smiled back at him

Yesterday went okay, he messed up on some of his questions during the one week review of him working there, but at least he was not like the man who came running out the room crying. Luffy who was sitting outside waiting for his turn just watched him go, he could see the others around him getting more and more nervous.

Luffy stood in front of his elevator and waited, he gazed to his right and stared blinking at the man next to him. The man had a really long nose and had a armful of files.

Luffy stared and stared. Then came the 'ding', he and the long nose man walked in.

The doors closed and Luffy stared around the room, looking everywhere but at him.

The long nose man cleared his throat, when Luffy glanced over at the man, he nodded towards the buttons.

Luffy blinked and a slowly smile stretched across his face, he bounced over to the buttons and cry out in excitement and proclaimed loudly, "I wonder what all these do?" Luffy then started pushing every red buttons there was.

"Oi!Oi!Oi!" The long nose man cried out with every button pushed, he let out a sigh as all lights shone up. The thing was each elevator were assigned to different members, meaning he could not just get off of the next stop and get on the one to this.

Luffy grinned madly at the long nose man.

"That wasn't nice." The man pouted, causing Luffy to laugh aloud.

"Sorry sorry!" Luffy said with a laugh, not sounding sorry at all, "How about I treat you to lunch?"

"Better be a good lunch..." The man mumbled aloud making Luffy only laugh more.


	9. MAKE

It was a rainy day and everybody stood before the elevator wet or their umbrellas dripping water. The bad weather did not dampen Luffy's good mood; he had made a friend. Yesterday he had invited someone he met on the elevator and to say sorry he bought the man some lunch.

They hit it off and there planning to meet up for lunch again today. Luffy was really glad for this, it was almost the end of this second week there and he had not met anyone who he just clicked with.

Usopp, the long nose man's name was, told funny random stories which Luffy loved to hear. Luffy explained to Usopp all about his daily little jokes on the elevator who laughed out loud.

Usopp admitted being on the elevator on some of those days, when Luffy had stood in the corner and when had been meowing; saying that he worked on the fifth floor. This made them both rolled on the top of their table with laugher, the other diners stared at them.

Luffy blinked when the doors opened, he really did not know what to do today.

'Just leave it.' Luffy told himself as he walked through the doors and waited calmly.

He watched someone about to pressed the button to his floor and as they pushed it a loud sound happened, almost like an explosion noise done by a mouth.

'That wasn't me.' Luffy thought as he blinked, the person stared around and moved away.

Luffy looked around also and spotted a long nose poking out through the many people. That long nose lifted up, he and Usopp's eyes met. The pair grinned.

Luffy watched for the next person to hit the button, and like Usopp he made a explosion noise with his mouth. Someone looked his way, but when the sound happened again from the other side, they looked that way.

Luffy smiled brightly as he walked out of the doors, giving Usopp a low five as he left.


	10. STARE - again

Luffy stood side by side with his new best friend Usopp, grinning madly as they waited for the elevator to come down. Luffy saw his friend glanced down at his watch and losing his grin he frowned, he knew that they both were having a long boring day. This was the first time they had a chance for a break.

The doors opened and the pair walked into and pushed the button.

Luffy blinked as he saw a green haired and a orange haired woman standing a little aprt from each other; he felt like he had seen them before.

'OH!' He remembered, 'I met them here!' Luffy grin appeared once more, 'She was the woman I shook hands with and asked to call me Admiral , and he was the man I stared at and said was 'one of them'!' He grin widen when he saw that the pair were both trying not to look at him.

Luffy elbowed Usopp lightly in the side and month the words 'watch this', as he moved between the two others in the elevator.

While standing he stared at each one and kept looking between for a little while until both glared at him. Once he got both their attentions, he raised both arms up and placed their shoulders.

And with a loud voice he announced, "**I,** have new socks on."

The doors opened and he slid through the two and walking out he stopped and turned to them holding up his trousers, showing off his socks. The doors closed.

Luffy glanced to the side of the doors, there Usopp was trying not to laugh at this display.


	11. WHEN - again

It was the end of the day, Luffy and Usopp were planning to meet up for a drink after work.

The elevator opened causing him to blink as he saw again the green haired and the orange haired woman, both looking sour faced. Usopp followed in behind making Luffy frown, this was not his friend's floor.

The three stood together not even seeing the scarred faced man behind them.

Another person entered causing the three to become very still, two other people came in after this smug looking blonde who was staring at the orange haired woman.

The smug blonde openly stared at the woman a smirked formed on his face.

The doors closed and the rode down in silence.

"Is that your phone?" Luffy spoke up coming forward to the man.

"What? No!" The blonde said with a frown, "There was no phone ringing, right Nami?"

"I heard it too!" Usopp suddenly said coming coming to stand next to Luffy with his arms crossed.

"Huh?" The blonde clearly looking annoyed.

"No phone rang." the man said firmly and turned out to the woman named Nami, moving closer to her. She looked completely uncomfortable with the man.

"AH!" Luffy cried out with a loud voice, "There it was again! You got to answer it!"

"Yeah, that ring tone is not nice to listen to!" Usopp also said matching Luffy's tone.

"Shut it! Or I'll have my father fire you both!" The blonde cried out but he was patting his pockets looking for his phone. "Nami did you hear anything?"

"Is that your phone?" Nami asked sweetly as she titled her head and placed her finger on her lip in question. Luffy and Usopp grinned at each other, then quickly hid it.

"I heard it to," The green haired man said roughly as he glared at the blonde, "Hurry up and answer it."

The doors opened and the blonde and the two others hurried out to the room, he gazes back at them as the doors closed. Luffy saw that the man put out his phone just as the doors closed fully.

Grinning he turns and high fived Usopp's waiting hand.


	12. TRY

Early morning and Luffy walked through the glass doors half asleep. He and Usopp went out to drink with their new friends Zoro and Nami, and found them both to be strong drinkers.

Luffy explained his little jokes which both to who been played with by him before glared at him. He had smiled brightly, Zoro seemed to to have minded later on while Nami said thanks; she told him that he was the son of the manager in change of their floor and he been bothering her lately.

Yawning Luffy blinked when he found himself at the elevator, his feet had gotten used to the path.

"Luffy!" A voice came from behind, "Good morning!"

Luffy turned to see a smiling Nami, looking much better than yesterday.

"Good morning...I think.." Luffy mumbled as he placed a hand to his forehead, "I'll get back to you on that."

"Not a morning person?" Nami asked her new friend as she watched the doors opening.

"No...yes..normally," Luffy replied as he walks forward and goes into the elevator, "I'm not used to drinking until I lose consciousness...Ah! I'm above you."

Nami laughed at this and pushed her button then Luffy's, three more people walked in and pushed their button. The room fell into silence.

Luffy turned to Nami and gave her a wink. He moves pass the people and comes to emergency phone that was in the wall, on opening it he reached in and grabbed the phone's cradle and put it against his ear.

"Hello hello! Is there anyone out there? I need to speak to Usopp about tonight's hangout time!" Luffy said in the receiver, "Can you get him on please."

The people around the elevator just stared at him in complete shock. Nami walked forward with a deep frown and took the phone off of him, the people sighed at the angry woman they themselves did not know what to do.

"And can you get Zoro as well?" Nami said in the receiver, causing Luffy to laugh out loud while the people with mouth's drop.


	13. DRAW

Luffy hurried through the lobby late for his appointment, for trial was coming to an end in a few days and this was to go over and review how it was doing.

'Being late is a bad start.' Luffy thinks annoyed with how the morning went, it was not traffic that stopped him this time, it was that his battery in his clock died on him. 'I really need to improve my mood.'

Luffy stood in front of the elevator wondering if he was going to see it again after today and could lay him off right there and then.

The doors opened, he and the other people walked in and stood.

Reaching within his pocket Luffy pulled out a thick long piece of chalk that was easily noticeable, bending over he drew a line in front of himself, then one to his right then left and lastly he turned around and behind.

"This!" Luffy announce loudly and standing he pointed around him at the lines, "This is my personal space."

And there he stood until his floor.


	14. WHEN- again

Luffy smile happily as he walked through the now familiar glass doors of the lobby, he had one more week to go before the final choice of him being a full time member.

'Highly doubt I will.' Luffy thinks his smile going a little down, 'There are more people who are better. I should be glad I lasted this long! If anything I proven I just stick with it.'

Luffy walks over to the elevator and grins at the blonde waiting for the it as well, only one eye was visible to him with other was covered with his hair.

'And I got some work experience!' Luffy thinks as the doors open and he and the blonde walk in, it was just the two of them. 'I going to miss Usopp, Zoro and Nami, we became good friends!'

Staring ahead Luffy reached up and tapped the blonde on the shoulder and quickly put his arm back down.

"Yes?" The blonde asked as he turned to him.

"What?" Luffy asks him when he sees him looking at him, "Something wrong?"

"You just tapped me on the shoulder." The blonde said firmly frowning at him.

"How do you know it was me?" Luffy replies with a matching frown.

"Because you're the only other person here!" The blonde half shouted clearly annoyed.

"But it was not me." Luffy said as he turns his eyes away and sweat began forming on his face, "It must have been someone else."

"Is that so?" The blonde mumbled out darkly and stared at the numbers above, just as he felt another tap. Before he could open his mouth the doors open and the strange person darted out the door smiling all the way.


	15. PUSH

Today was a good bright sunny day; to bad Luffy was stuck inside instead of outside playing which is what he wanted to do. Luffy slowly gets out of his seat and carefully walks passed the rows of desk that had loads who people sitting like zombies in front of computer screen, none took their eyes again from the screen, their faces were emotionless as their fingers moved across the keyboard without looking down.

Once he was in the hallway he rushed grinning he came to stop in front of the elevator. Pushing the butter he waited. The doors opened and he stepped in, pleased to see that were was another riding down; the man was tall and wide with arms bigger than Popeye the sailor man, he was wearing sunglasses inside.

The rooms closed and Luffy turned to face the button and push his number floor. Suddenly he cries out the one arm going above his head while he stiffen and shook at the same time.

The blue haired came forwards to help him but Luffy already pulled his finger away from the butter panting heavily.

Luffy turned and stared at the robot looking me and smiling he slowly turned back to the button about to push in once more.


	16. ASK

Luffy grinned as he hurried to the elevator, there was a group of people waiting outside and he wanted to get there first.

After yesterday it was nice to trick people again, the large man he met was crying hard by the time they both left the elevator so Luffy quickly had to explain himself. Which he hated to do since it spoils the joke; but Franky turned out to be an interesting person in Luffy's eyes and they quickly began friend and he invited the man for a drink him, Usopp, Zoro and Nami.

The man fit in just fine with his group.

The doors opened and Luffy rushed into and stood by the buttons so that no one else could get to them.

"What's your number?" Luffy asks loudly without turning to the people who walked in.

"Four."

"Three."

"Three."

"Six"

"Four as well."

Luffy smiled as he pushed number 'five' 'two' and 'seven' and stood back and waited for them to notice.


	17. HOLD

Luffy stood in the elevator two people there already inside while he held the 'hold' button down and kept glancing right and left down the hallways.

Nami and Zoro spotted as they walked down the hallway, both raising their eyebrows at their friend, they came forward and stood in the elevator just wanting to see what he was doing.

Usopp and Franky came next along with another person he did not know, the two saw him and grinning and quickly hurried into the elevator even though they needed to be else there.

Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Franky stood on the side where he was standing while others stood the other side, sighing and checking their watches. One man looked like he had enough but then another person came into the room.

Luffy was watching this person carefully, so the man thought this was the person who he had been waiting for.

But then Luffy went back to going left to right once more, while the new blonde haired man frowned at him remembering him to be the annoying man from the other day. Tutting under his breathe at the sight of him, he folded his arms over his chest.

At last a tall black haired woman walked in with a gently smile on her face as she looked around at those in the room.

Luffy was beaming at the woman making the people 'Finally!'

But then he went back to going right to left down the hallway making everybody sigh out in union. To which his friends and the black haired woman found amusing that they managed to do that at the same time.

Luffy then stood back and let go of the door's hold button, waving and smiling at no one as no one stepped in.

"Hi Chopper! How has your day been?" Luffy said loudly as he stared at nothingness.


	18. DROP

Luffy yawned loudly as he walks through the glass doors and into the lobby area, behind walked a tall long black haired woman who he swore he seen before. Together they made their way over to the elevator yawning once again.

Sticking his hand into his pocket he pulled out a pen and began to whirl it around between his fingers.

'Why am I in _sooooooooo_ early?' Luffy thinks as he watches the doors open; he, the woman and the others waiting outside the doors, walk into the elevator and pushing his number the doors closed.

His overseer called him first thing in the morning and told him that he needed to be in much earlier today for reason they explain once he got in.

'Wished I did not go out last nigh...' he moaned within himself. He and his friends as well as a new friend called Sanji who confronted Luffy the day before with the whole 'Chopper' thing; they all had a drink and dinner together. 'I was meant to come in this afternoon, so I thought I was having a lay in.'

Suddenly the pen flew out his hand and went spinning to the floor, he yawned loudly never bothering to pick in up. After a moment the who walked in with him from the lobby woman turn and bent down reaching for the pen.

"THAT'S MINE!" Luffy screamed loudly almost in an enraged tone causing the everyone to jerk awake and jump in fear at the sound of his voice, their mouths opened wide.

The woman quickly got over her shock, her blue eyes shone with amusement as she picked the pen and stood placing it in his hand. Luffy stared blankly at her for a few seconds before grinning boldly at her.

The others around them looked from one to the other, unsure what that was all about.


	19. BRING

Luffy sighed out loud as he walked through the doors, he was going to missed this placed strangely enough. Walking through the glass doors he stared at it for a moment before letting it go. Walking much slower than he normally would he made his way through the lobby sighing sadly as he went.

Luffy had not been chosen to have the full time work, and in five days time he would be leaving this office.

He phoned all his new friends he made during his time here and informed them off the news. He knew that he would not see them as much after he was gone.

'I hope I don't lose touch with them completely.' Luffy thinks as he waits outside the elevator, 'We became friends so quickly, like we known each other forever.'

It was then Luffy noticed that there was others around him, blinking he glanced to his right and his eyes widen to see Usopp standing there, beside him was Sanji, Zoro and Nami. Turning to his left quickly was Franky and Robin, the woman who followed him around the day he was informed all but demanding to be his friend. He gotten to know her well over the weekend.

He smiled at them as he reached in his pocket and grabbed the object there.

The doors opens and together they walked inside and Luffy pulled the object. With a word he began to take photos with his camera, taking them by surprise. They began to laugh as their friend kept talking them in different angles. Suddenly Usopp took the camera and began took some of him, each of his friend stood in with him, lastly Robin took the camera and snapped one of Usopp and Luffy together.

Now what Luffy had not noticed that three other random people were watching them, all with raised eyebrows.

As the doors open and they all left on the same floor, Luffy noticed them and on seeing them it quickly took their photo shocking them.


	20. PRETEND

Luffy walked into the lobby making his way to the elevators, he grins as he went along feeling a lot better than yesterday. His friends took him out and had a big lunch, all promises that they would make sure they would keep in contact with him.

He knew this was not true, some of his friends from school told him the same thing but once they went off to college he did not hear a word from them even though he sent them e-mail, letters and phone calls.

"'We have our own lives to lead, Luffy.'" He remembered Coby saying, "'Unlike you who does not go to college and lazes around all day.'"

Luffy frowned at the memory; after finishing school he did not go to college right away but had a year off before going. When at last most of his old friend gotten back to him, their response was similar to Coby's. They all thought he was not going to get on and would drag them down with them, he was the number one trouble maker in their school and some times this rubbed off on them.

Luffy blinks as he notices the crowds going through the doors, he hurried to the one which that the less in.

Walking in he blinks this time in surprised as he see a teen younger than him shaking in the elevator he was wearing navy suit that reminded Luffy of an flight attendant, also he had a name tag on which read: "Hi! I'm Tony!"

Luffy felt his lips curl up into a big grin, showing his gums.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen!" Luffy boomed out as he grabbed the shaking Tony around the shoulder and pull him to him, he balled his fist and raised it under in mouth as if he was talking through a microphone, "We will be your flight attendant! Please listen carefully over the next couple of minutes while we review emergency procedures and exits. Thank you!"

Luffy began by explaining to them the 'jump seat assignments' then with his balled fist in put it under Tony's mouth, who in a panic starting saying the bracing positions, making Luffy want to laugh.

After he was finished Luffy started next with telling them 'forward jump seat', Tony quickly followed after. It went like this for a few minutes, during that time the people there to stunned to move the two who there blocking their way.

The pair got all the way to the no smoking command before anyone started to see that they were on the top floor. As the doors opened Luffy hit the ground floor button and quickly stepped backwards out the doors as they were closing taking Tony with him.

Doors closed Luffy roared with laugher, even the kidnapped Tony was laughing loudly tears coming down his face.


	21. SWAT

Luffy grinned as his new younger friend walked along side him, Tony was at this office for the same reason he had been. Working on a trial run for a month before choosing if he had a job or not.

"-best of all they give you a good referee!" Luffy says cheerfully as he comes to the elevator, "That way even if you don't get a job at the end, you still got experience of working to write on your CV!"

"That sounds great!" Tony cried out in joy, he had been worried about coming here and not getting anywhere at the end but now knowing that even if he did not make it, it was not a total lose because of the work experience he gains from it.

"Ah! Here we are!" Luffy says with a smile as he comes to elevator and waits out side. He was feeling upset once again since his friends that started already not talking with him and he had not finished just yet.

"Are you really leaving soon?" Tony asks sounding sad, "I haven't made any friends yet, everyone treating me like the plague."

"Really?" Luffy asks looking down at his new friend, the younger was a cheer boy once he got out of his shell so he could not understand why. Luffy watched the numbers above the doors as the it came up.

"Because I'm so young..." Tony said while looking down, "I am fourteen and I have just started my first year of college and trying to work part time here...My father says there are jealous but I don't know any more..."

"Maybe there are just jerks?" Luffy said bluntly, causing Tony to snort and then laugh loudly.

The doors opened and the pair walked in. Luffy blinked in surprise as he saw his friends. Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Franky and Robin. At the sight of him their eyes widen and they turned away.

Without a word Luffy pushed his button.

Tony was still giggle softly while Luffy kept his face free of emotion as he turned slightly. He noticed two other workers frowning at him.

Luffy suddenly darted to this right clapped his hands in front of Nami. He glanced up and notices how she turns her head away, eye shining with tears.

He quickly moved and clapped his hands above Usopp's head, like Nami he turned his head away biting his lower lip.

"What's wrong?!" Tony cried out in a panic as he looked wildly around.

"Flies." Luffy replies dully as stood up and dashed over to Zoro and clapped his hands hard together, Zoro glared right at him but his jaw was moving showing that he was angry.

He then hopped in front of both Sanji and Robin. Sanji had his eye closed while Robin stared straight ahead to herself. Lastly he at the same in front of Franky who was standing stiff with a deep frown however, tears were pouring from his tears as well as snort from his nose.

"There are no flies!" Tony suddenly screamed loudly making them turn to him, "Luffy! I think there's a condition for that!"

The two others in the room gave Luffy a nasty smirk while he blinks at his new friend. Luffy grins and laughs loudly holding his stomach knowing that Tony meant nothing by it.

"Luffy! I'm serious!" Tony says with a worried voice, "You should see a doctor!"

"But you are a doctor!" Luffy pointed out to the small teen who looked more like a child.

"Calling me that won't made he happy you *********!" Tony shouted out clearly happy being called that, "And I'm only a med student! You **** and ***** so you can just ******! Understand you *******!"

Luffy had tears coming out of his eyes double over from the pain in his sides as he laughed hard.

"I can't breathe! I can't breathe!" Luffy shaking his head, the doors opened and he managed to get out while Tony ran beside screaming about CPR. Somehow he got a hold of himself long enough for him to turn and clap his hands in front of the elevator just as the doors closed.

'So much for friendship.' Luffy thought as he wiped the tears away, 'Maybe Tony will be my friend.'

"Luffy what was that about?" Tony asks tilting his head while looking at the taller.

"You're not the only one who has the plague." Luffy says down with a bold grin, "Come on! Let's get some lunch!"


	22. CALL

Luffy took a long sip of tea hoping to fright his hunger until he got outside. Finished he stood and hurried passed the zombies and headed for the exit.

He was meeting up with Tony again, he told his new friend everything that he done over the past month he had been working there. The teen laughed hard at the pranks he pulled.

Yesterday Luffy started calling the small teen Chopper after his imagery friend he greeted before after they got talking about nicknames friends had given him in school. Tony did not have any nice ones so Luffy give him that one.

Luffy smiled as he remembered his own, Straw Hat because he would refuse to go anywhere without this old wore out straw hat when he was much younger. He wore the thing right up to college.

Standing in front of the elevators he waited for his friend and doors open but he stares at the people inside and waves to them. They push the button quickly and the doors closed.

"Wasn't going without Chopper anyway!" Luffy says as he sticks his tongue out at the closed doors. Then he took sides steps as he moved to the next elevator and waited outside that one.

Luffy blinks as he notices Chopper coming his way and lets a smile appear on his lips.

"Oi Chopper!" Luffy calls lightly and watches as the teen freezes then slowly looks up at him, "Yo!" He greets with a grin but knew something was wrong.

"Ah! Luffy!" Chopper cries out looking like he wanted to cry, he lowered his head and then raised it quickly, "I'm thinking about leaving!"

"Leaving?" Luffy says blinking at this word as if he did not know what it meant, "What? Why?"

"Because...because..." Chopper said very sadly, "You're my first real friend..."

"And? We can still talk and hang out together even if I'm not working here." Luffy says with a small laugh but felt there was more to it, "So...is there something else?" He came right out and asked.

"My manager of my department," Chopper mumbled then took a deep breathe and looked him right in the eye, "He said I won't here a future here if I remain friends with you." the younger allowed tears to fall, "Luffy you're first real friend..." he says again, "...no one has even bother talking to me before...and...I just want to continue being your friend. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure!" Luffy said with a grin, in the corner of his eye he saw the doors opening, "I chosen to start my own business!" Luffy's grin widen, "Want to come with Chopper?"

"YES!" Chopper screams out running forward wrapping his arms around Luffy's middle.

Laughing Luffy hugged the teens back and did an odd sort of penguin walk to go inside the elevator. It was then he notices that Robin was holding the door for him to come in.

Chopper still clanged on to him while the others stared at him, but he kept silent.

'If they said that to Chopper than they must have said it to them as well,' Luffy thinks as he watches the numbers above, 'They didn't talk to me in fear of losing their jobs.'

"By the way Luffy," Chopper asks as he raises his head and sits his chin on Luffy's chest, "Do you know how to start a business?!"

"Yep!" Luffy says with a bright grin, "I never thought about it before this weekend, but I have the means to do, so I'm going to go for it!"

"Means?" Chopper asks blinking up not understanding.

"Capital!" Luffy answers as stares down, "My grandfather is giving me my inheritance money!"

"Your grandfather died?!" Chopper cries out looking tearful again.

"Nope!" Luffy laughed lightly, "He giving it to me before he dies as a gift because he doesn't want to pay out the inheritance tax! And he want to see what I do with he, when he saw he doing my market research he was more than happy to give the money over."

The elevator dinged telling he that they were at the floor, blinking he notices that while not looking at him his 'friends' were leaning toward him slightly no doubt listening in.

"GROUP HUG!" Luffy suddenly screamed out and while Chopper still attached to him dived to the right grabbing Zoro, Sanji and Nami, then pulling them along to the left grabbed hold of Robin, Franky and Usopp.

He gripped them into a tight before letting go causing them to fall on the walls.

Taking Chopper off of him he grabbed the teen's hand and hurried out the open doors laughing all the way.


	23. SIT

Luffy walks into the lobby listening to the sound of his feet against the flooring, it sounded different so early in the morning. To early, he had never been here at this time in the morning before.

Grinning he went straight to the elevator knowing that this was the last time he would be going upwards.

As he stood outside the doors he check his watch and push the button, the doors instantly opened and he walked inside. Luffy was about to press the button the floor he need to go, but instead he balled his hand into a fist.

Grinning he walks to the middle of the elevator as the doors closed and sat down crossed legged staring without blinking at the closed doors.

And waited.

Five minutes past by before the doors opened again. A loud gasped was heard and the woman there held her hand of her heart. Glaring at him she moved again. The doors closed again.

Four minutes went by and a man cried out in fear and back away. He stared at Luffy in complete fight until the doors closed.

Three minutes next time the doors opened and two women screams out, both causing the other to panic more. They hugged each and hurried away.

Two minutes came and went as the doors opened once more.

"AAH! GHOST!" A voice Luffy knew well screams out as the person fall backwards and lands on their rear end pointing in horror at him.

"You were the best freaked out Brook." Luffy says grinning at his oldest friend, "Best reaction yet! Shishishishi!"

"Luffy-san!" Brook cries out as he crawls forward, "What are you doing?"

"Sitting." Luffy says simply with a grin.

"Yohohoho! Of course!" Brook says with a laugh hurries over and knees down besides his younger friend.

The doors closed.

Luffy grinned. He and Brook were going today to visit building for their new business, Brook was only meeting him here to drive them to the place their was viewing. They had met in college, even though Brook was thirty three years old he was going back to school to learn new skills and shared flat with Luffy after a year. Brook was more than willing to become Luffy's partner since he too was having trouble finding work after they finished. He would much rather work for himself any way.

Together the pair sat in silence until the doors opened again and the man Luffy had been waiting for made a move to step forward, he notice them and scream and fell on his back more dramatic than Brook had and crawled backwards.

Laughing together the two new business partners got to their feet and walked towards the frighten man.


	24. THE END!

Luffy blinks at the old building grinning ear to ear, he turns to Chopper on his right and then to Brook at his left.

Together they walked forward and up the stairs through the old wooden doors, into a semi-large lobby area with had two staircases in front and either side of the room, in the centre of the staircases was an old elevator. The building had a basement, a ground floor which they were on, and two floors above them.

Luffy, Brook and Chopper hurried over to the elevator laughing loudly all the way.

Luffy grinned, he was well aware of the hard work he had to do to get this business off the ground but was still happy that he had the best people for the job in his eyes. Luffy reached over and pressed the button and the doors opened right away.

Inside stood his smiling friends, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Robin and Franky all smiling or grinning or smirking at him. They all took a chance on him and had followed him over.

Robin was his and Brook's secretary. Frank and Usopp were his designers/builders. Sanji his chef and Zoro a waiter come labourer when needed, Chopper as well. Nami worked with the customers taking orders, as did Robin and Sanji if the call was needed. Brook had taken the music side of things knowing lots of contacts.

Brook and Chopper hurried into the elevator grinning they waited for Luffy. Stepping inside he grinned boldly at his work force...his new family.

As the doors closed behind Luffy said, "I see you're wondering why I called you all here."

The Straw Hat's Party Planner & Caterers Lt was born.


End file.
